


Take me away from here.

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Freddie is the best, M/M, Poor Roger, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger and Freddie broke up. Roger has a new boyfriend who hurts him. Brian and John intervene. Will Freddie forgive him?





	Take me away from here.

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by a conversation with my brother. I have his blessing, for it. You can not allow violence.

The cursed alarm clock rang. Freddie Mercury opened his beautiful eyes. However, he definitely did not want to get up. For a month or so he has been tormented by breaking up with Roger Taylor. He did not want to get up, eat, live. It's about stupidity. Freddie wanted to ask for forgiveness after a week. However, Roger found a new boyfriend.  
Brian and John were wonderful. Every day, by force, they lifted him from the bed. Freddie wrote a new song, Love of my life. He wanted to sing it to Roger, to apologize again, to say how much he missed him. But he was afraid because he thought that Roger is happy in a new relationship. He did not know it was different ...  
Meanwhile  
Roger is lying on the floor. His face is bruised, his body is full of wounds. When he met Tom everything seemed fine. Tom seemed kind, charming, good. Roger thought that the boy would take care of him after a painful breakup with Freddie. However, everything turned out differently. Violence, rapes, threats, ban on leaving the house unless to work. Roger was hiding his wounds every day. He was afraid to tell the boys because Tom threatened him that he would kill him. The door opens and Tom enters.  
"Well, the little moron is still sleeping."  
Roger is trying to get up.  
"I'm begging you, let me go, I will not tell anyone." His words interrupt another blow.  
"Do not talk to me this way. You're my property."  
Tom breaks his pajama pants. Roger is trying to break free. But as usual, it fails. The torturer rapes him. After everything, he gets up and leaves the house closing the door. Roger curls up under the covers. He is sobbing all the time.

Brian and John were in bed. Suddenly John woke up screaming.  
"What happened honey?" Brian calmed his beloved.  
"I had a terrible dream, Roger, he was begging me for help, we have to go to him."  
Brian sighs, "You exaggerate my dear Roger is happy, he always says so."  
John catches his hand. "Please, let's go to him"  
"Well"  
Half an hour later, the guys are standing in front of Roger's new home. They enter him. They stop in a half step. Roger is lying on the floor in wounds, crying.  
"What happened?" The boys run to him.  
"Nothing"  
Brian sighs irritably. "We see you're barely alive, tell me what happened, we'll help you. Tom did it to you?"  
"Yes, I thought he would comfort me after parting with Freddie, but he still beats me and ..."  
"What else" Brian feels he does not want to know. "  
"I'm raped every day"  
The door opened and Tom's voice could be heard.  
"Hello, whore, we'll be having a good time."  
Tom does not end. When he enters the room, Brian throws himself at him and beats him. John is trying to pull him away.  
"Baby, stop, we have to get Roger out of here."  
Brian stops beating Tom, who lost consciousness. He goes to a friend.  
"Rog, he whispers"  
Roger looks at him with tears in his eyes.  
"Take me away from here please"  
The boys are going home. Roger tells them everything. John drives the car and Brian curses Tom. John stops at the traffic lights and turns to Roger. "  
"Rog, we'll take you to Freddie." Brian looks at him in amazement. Roger smiles but then begins to cry.  
"Is this a good plan?" Brian whispers  
"Why do you want him to laugh at me?"  
John sighs. "We want him to take care of you."  
"He will not forgive me, he does not love me anymore."  
"He loves you very much, he's been depressed for a month."  
"Let's try, I still love him."  
When they arrived at Freddie's house, John left the car and went there. Brian stayed and comforted sobbing Roger.  
John enters the house and opens the door with his keys. Freddie is lying in an armchair and eating chocolate listening to sad music.  
"Hi John, why did not you come in the morning?"  
"We were with Roger."  
"And how in his dream relationship?"  
John tells his friend what happened. You can see that Freddie hides his face in his hands. When a friend finishes talking, he looks at him.  
"Where is he."  
"Downstairs, do you want to talk to him?"  
"Yes"  
John goes downstairs and says good news. He and Brian pick up the stressed Roger and take him upstairs. They open the door and let hin in.  
Roger slowly enters the room. His beloved stands by the window. Roger falls to his knees, all the time crying.  
Freddie turns and walks over to him.  
Forgive me. I'm so ashamed. He cuddles up to his legs.  
Freddie slowly descends to his level. He grabs him by the shoulders and looks at the wounds on his face and on his hands.  
"Why did not you come back to me? Why did you allow this monster to hurt you?"  
"I was afraid of him and you."  
"Why me."  
"I was afraid you do not love me anymore." Freddie gently grabs his face. I never stopped loving you. "  
Roger is crying. Freddie puts his arms around him. The golden head rests on his chest. They sit like that for ten minutes. Finally, Freddie carefully raises Roger's chin.  
"Come on honey, I'll wash you and heal your wounds."  
They enter the bathroom. Freddie pours water into the tub and takes off Roger's clothes. He helps him to get into the water and washes him. Roger looks at him with love. Washing comes to an end. Roger comes out of the tub. Freddie wraps him in a towel and takes him to the bedroom. There he puts a towel on the bed. Roger lies down on the bed. Freddie takes the first aid kit and takes off his towel. Heals and kisses every wound. Later, they both put on pajamas and put to bed. Freddie hugs Roger. They fall asleep. Before that, they whisper to each other. I love you.


End file.
